1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to upper berth arrangements such as may be found in vehicles such as railway cars, buses, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes pertinent U.S. Pat. Nos. 248,673, Oct. 25, 1881; 1,262,894, Apr. 16, 1918; 2,553,297, May 15, 1951; 2,564,878, Aug. 21, 1951; and 2,632,183, Mar. 24, 1953. The present invention is an improvement over the aforementioned patents.